Miss Independent
by kinbari-nico-ru-maikeru
Summary: -Song fic- AU- Sango is a girl who doesn't want to get involved with anyone at the moment. But what happens when a boy with bluish-violet eyes changes her mind?


Just another song-fiction by me, Kinbari-chan, only because I've been losing interest (slightly! Only slightly!!) in Inuyasha, and gaining more interest in Cowboy Bebop and Trigun. ^_^ Hmm... Maybe I can have a cross over between those three anime... hmm...

**Miss Independent**

**By Kinbari Nico-ru Maikeru**

  


_Miss independent_

_Miss self-sufficient_

_Miss keep your distance_

_Miss unafraid_

_Miss out of my way_

_Miss don't let a man interfere, no_

_Miss on her own_

_Miss almost grown_

_Miss never let a man help her off her throne_

_So, by keeping her heart protected_

_She'd never ever feel rejected_

_Little miss apprehensive_

_Said ooh, she fell in love_

  


Sango watched her friends, Ayame Ookami and Kagome Higurashi, as they snuggled up to their boyfriends. Sango was used to being the fifth wheel in the group. Ever since the three girls met Kouga Wolf and Inuyasha Arashi, the other two girls (Kagome and Ayame) had been attached to the boys. Sango couldn't lie and say she didn't feel uncomfortable. In reality, she always did, especially if she would look over towards Kagome, and see Inuyasha start to kiss her, or heat things up between the two. Then Sango would freak out and just leave the room for an hour... or so.

She looked at the two couples (they were at a movie theatre) and sighed. She didn't care, though. All of the boys she had gone out with weren't up to her "standards". All of them expected Sango to be submissive and allow them to berate her on how her family acted (her father was way too overprotective of her and her brother would stalk her during her dates). But she would surprise them. She had a small boomerang she had gotten from Australia on a family vacation, and if they did anything like grope her or something, she'd immediately whip it out, and whack the poor soul over the head.

Sango was now not watching the movie, and was frankly aware that the two couples were slightly distracted from the movie, as well, when a voice broke through her thoughts.

"Is this seat taken?" Sango looked up to see a tall boy around her age with glittering bluish-violet eyes, and his shoulder-length hair pulled back into a ponytail. The way he was looking at her made her blush.

"N-no, it's n-not," Sango stammered, and watched the boy sit next to her. He smiled at her, almost innocently.

"My name's Miroku Houshi," He introduced.

"Sango Taiji," Sango answered. He seemed nice, she concluded. He smiled again. _Not to mention he's the cutest boy I've ever seen!_

  


_What is this feelin' takin' over?_

_Thinkin' no one could open my door_

_Surprise... It's time_

_To feel what's real_

_What happened to Miss Independent?_

_No longer need to be defensive_

_Goodbye, old you_

_When love is true_

  


She and Miroku had a very long conversation during the movie (whispering, of course), and, being berated by an elderly couple behind them (a/n- boy, there's a lot of couples at this movie, ne?), Sango told her friends that she'd be in the lobby of the theatre and the two left the movie.

"So, you have a crazy father and a brother who stalks you during your dates," Miroku said, his face contorting because of laughter. Sango felt her eye twitch while she smiled. "Sounds like my neighbor, Koharu."

"What's she like?" Sango asked.

"She's fourteen and has this odd obsession with me and bearing her child," Miroku answered. Sango laughed. "Really! She thinks I've asked her to do it three years ago!" Sango stopped laughing, and looked at him with widened eyes. _Oh great, the perfect guy... and he's a pervert._ "Don't worry, I don't do stuff like that."

"Okay... got a little worried there," Sango joked. "What's your family like?"

"My dad was murdered when I was younger, and my mom's in the hospital," Miroku said, quietly. Sango looked at him, and put her arm around his shoulders. _He's just sounding too depressed, that's the only reason why I'm hugging him,_ Sango told herself. _Oh, yeah right._

"My mom died when Kohaku was born, so I know slightly what you're talking about," Sango said. "I barely remember her." Miroku smiled at her.

"Sorry if I made the mood sad," He apologized. "So... what school do you go to?"

"Tokyo High School," Sango said. "I'm graduating this year, and then I'll go to an art school."

"Wow," Miroku said. "What do you do best?"

"Sculpture and sketching," Sango said. Miroku grinned, and they continued talking, not noticing the four people who walked out of the movie to see who the mystery guy Sango walked off with was.

  


_Miss guarded heart_

_Miss play it smart_

_Miss if you want to use that line you better not start, no_

_But she miscalculated_

_She didn't want to end up jaded_

_And this miss decided not to miss out on true love_

_So, by changing her misconceptions _

_She went in a new direction_

_And found inside she felt a connection_

_She fell in love_

  


"Ooohhh! Sango-chan!" Two voices echoed through the lobby. Sango turned, wide eyed, to see Kagome and Ayame run up to her. "Who's this?" Miroku smiled at the two, and introduced himself.

"I'm Miroku Houshi, and you two lovely ladies are...?" Miroku asked, until...

"Not yours," Inuyasha and Kouga said at the same time. Miroku looked at the two, and laughed, nervously.

"I'm Kagome Higurashi, and the pig-headed lout here," She pulled on a strand of Inuyasha's hair, "Is my boyfriend, Inuyasha Arashi."

"And I'm Ayame Ookami, and the other pig-headed lout is my boyfriend, Kouga Wolf," Ayame introduced. "Sango... you never told us you had a secret boyfriend!" Sango felt her face turn crimson, as Miroku chuckled.

"Now I don't have to ask you if you are taken or not," He said. Sango blushed again, and smiled at him before glaring at her two friends, who were grinning. "Oh, I have to go. You don't mind if we talked later, ne?"

"Not at all," Sango said, hoping that it didn't sound too genki.

"Here's my phone number," Miroku said, handing her a pre-made business-like card with his name and number on it, and winked. "Sayonara." He left shortly after, and Sango looked down at the card. Why would anyone need a pre---

  


Oh no. She was right, perfect guy was officially a pervert.

  


"**_Miroku Houshi - Japanese Lover For Sale!_**" Was written above his number.

  


_What is this feelin' takin' over?_

_Thinkin' no one could open my door (open my door)_

_Surprise... It's time (yeah)_

_To feel what's real_

_What happened to Miss Independent?_

_No longer need to be defensive_

_Goodbye (goodbye), old you (oh you)_

_When love, when love is true_

  


It took some willpower for Sango to **_not_** call Miroku. It wasn't the perverted business card, no. It was just the fact that after meeting him, she hadn't been the same. Every time the phone rang, she thought it was him, even though she knew quite well that he had no idea what her number was. It was one of those days when she was wishing the phone'll ring, while she did her Calculus homework.

It did.

"Moshi moshi, Taiji residence," She said, slightly nervous. There was rustling in the background, and then,

"Is this Sango Taiji?" A masculine voice. Yes! Miroku found her number!

"Hai," Sango answered. "Who's this?"

"I can't believe you forgot me," The voice answered.

"Miroku?!" She asked.

"Who the hell is Miroku? It's me, Houjo," They answered. Sango groaned. The boy who had a crush on both Kagome and herself. Since Kagome was taken, Houjo had been bothering Sango constantly.

"Oh, just someone I met. Why are you calling me? I thought you and Eri were going out," Sango said.

"Oh, that's just a rumor. I'm waiting to go with you, if you'll let me," Houjo said. Sango could actually feel his blush through the phone line. She sighed.

"Gomen ne, Houjo-kun," She apologized. "I met someone else." She hung up, and hoped the phone would ring with Miroku, instead of Houjo.

  


_When Miss Independent walked away_

_No time for love that came her way_

_She looked in the mirror and thought today_

_What happened to miss no longer afraid?_

_It took some time for her to see_

_How beautiful love could truly be_

_No more talk of why can't that be me_

_I'm so glad I finally see..._

  


Sango was slightly depressed with the fact that she wouldn't contact Miroku yet. Kagome had been badgering her, asking her why she hadn't yet, and she really couldn't think of why. It scared her, slightly. Sango shook her head, and just walked through the halls of her school, and was surprised by the screech of the girls at her school.

Sango looked in the direction of the girls, and saw familiar faces of Kagura, Kanna, and Kikyou, (who everyone called, "the K Club") who were a part of the "Sesshoumaru" and the "Inuyasha" fan clubs. She sighed, and walked past them, barely hearing, "There's enough of me for everyone." Not another playboy. Oy, Hiko, a transfer student from Kyoto, was enough. He was such a prima donna. "Whoa..."

Sango continued past, and felt a hand on her shoulder. Oh no, she was gonna be late for Japanese class. She turned around, and saw the familiar bluish-violet eyes that captivated her at the theatre. _Miroku.._

"Sango! You didn't call me," Miroku said. "Did you forget me?" He gave a slight pout, that made Sango's cheeks flame.

"O-o-o-of course n-n-n-ot.." Sango answered. Miroku smiled. "What are you doing here?"

"I moved over here," He answered. "What class do you have next?"

"Japanese," She answered. Another smile on Miroku's part.

"Me too, we can talk on the way, ne?" He asked. She nodded.

  


_What is this feelin' takin' over?_

_Thinkin' no one could open my door_

_Surprise (surprise), it's time (yeah)_

_To feel (to feel), what's real_

_What happened to Miss Independent?_

_No longer need to be defensive_

_Goodbye (goodbye), old you_

_When love, when love is true_

_Miss Independent _

  


After school, Miroku finally caught up to Sango, and surprised her greatly when he walked her home.

"Ne, Sango?"

"Hai?" She asked, looking at him innocently. It took all of his willpower not to kiss her right there. He was feeling so connected to her that he should... but he didn't.

"You want to go with me to dinner, or something later?" He asked. Usually it was easy to ask girls out on his part, but this one made him feel slightly inferior. Sango smiled.

"Sure," She answered.

  


  


**A/n**- Blame my fanaticism of American Idol, blame my fanaticism of Miroku/Sango. ^_^ Oh, contact me if you have any questions at tenshi_no_baka @ trigun .com (take out the spaces). 


End file.
